robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Bacon Hairs
(Author's Note: This is my second story after Scare Man34, I was going to write this sooner but I was focus on other projects on different wikis. So please enjoy) The default skin in Roblox has sort of a bad reputation. It has even become a meme in recent years. Gaining the nickname bacon hair. Even if you love them or hate them just know that I am afraid of them, if I even look at them I am reminded of those players. Your probably asking for the story so here it is. It was 2.AM in the morning. I have never been a heavy sleeper, unlike my brother who sleeps really earlier. We could stay up all since we were old enough to not have a bedtime. Anyway, I was playing Roblox and began to play some auto rap battles. I play this game cause I love to flex on noobs. After a few rounds. I got an opponent name "John4568", he, of course, was a default player. He didn't even know how to play the game at all. So I humiliated the hell out him When he got his chance to rap he only made the sad face but it was a little different then normal. The text was blue and there was this weird tear. It did not look like an emoji cause the tear looked very real. For a second a felt bad for the guy. But I later started to not care since I have done this before. But I was questioning how he made the text blue and inserted that realistic tear. I then started to search the site even more and found a game called. "Do you smell bacon?". It looked to be some sort of horror game since the thumbnail had dark trees with bacon on them. But the title wasn't very scary. I don't know why I clicked it. Maybe cause I was in the mood to play a horror game and the fact that a just roasted the bacon hair. So I was in a "bacony" mood if that is even a word. I joined the game it looked exactly like it did in the thumbnail. While I was exploring I saw 8 users in the distance. This was weird since there aren't any other players on the leader board. This was strange but I brushed them off as being NPCS. As I got closer to them I noticed that they were, bacon hairs. Seemed fitting because the title of the game was "Do you Smell Bacon?". I almost left the game because this wasn't anything scary just weird. Intel I noticed that one of them saw me. I then started to become a little interested. The same one that looked at me walked over to me. And said "What are you doing here" since I thought there were NPCs I did not respond. He later said, "Not gonna talk huh?" I still didn't reply. Another one of them said, "Aren't you the guy who made John cry?". As soon as he said that my heart dropped into my chest, like a brick being thrown in water. How did this guy know who John4568 was? Now I knew these people weren't NPCS, but real people. But now I had even more questions. How are there names not appearing in the leader board, and how are they seeing my history on Roblox? I wanted to leave but I needed answers. So I asked that guy how does he know who John was. All of them said "He is our friend and we don't treat kindly to those who" The rest the message was hashtagged. They then said "Now tell me do you smell bacon?" I did smell bacon. It was coming from the kitchen, someone is in my house. I walked up to my brother's bed in fear and tried to wake him up. He didn't wake up of course. I checked back at my computer screen. And those damn bacon haired players said "He won't wake up". As soon they said that I was afraid. This wasn't like those normal moments when someone threatens me online. Have you ever got that feeling when someone is robbing you at gunpoint. Or a home invader taunting you as you hide in your closet. That is the feeling I had at the moment. I unplugged my computer and tried to call my parents who weren't home at the time. They didn't pick up, I was too afraid to call the police. I wasn't in a state to describe my situation to them. My phone suddenly died at that moment. I looked back at my computer and it was a black screen. But I could tell it was on since it was making loud sounds. Suddenly some text appeared on the screen. It simply said "We control technology, we control everything" The text disappeared and some new text appeared. It simply said "Time to meet your maker". That is when I noticed the smell of bacon was getting stronger I turned around and saw something that didn't look human. It looked like the default Roblox skin. But he was tall and smelled like bacon. His clothing was covered in a black substance that appeared to be steaming. He had large, dull black eyes. Blood wasn't dripping out of them but they were completely black like I was looking into space. He had a disgusting smile that was bad worst by his the bacon odor that was coming out of it. I desperately tried to wake my brother up but I couldn't. As the monster walked over to me than it touched me. I then started to faint. I woke up in the living room. My parents were there as well as the police. But my brother was not there. Worried and scared for my life, I asked my dad where my brother and he replied, "He is upstairs playing video games." I went to my room and saw a smile written in bacon. With my phone on the computer table. I picked up my phone and got a text saying "He took him and it's time to take you". Category:Example Category:Bad Example Category:Users Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits